


004

by wonhee



Series: unnamed [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hoseok proposing, i dont know what this is i just wanted cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: “What have I done? I’ve been nothing but nice to her!”“You called her a ‘pretentious bougie bitch.’”orhoseok loves kihyun, hoseok loves his mum. too bad both of them can't get along.





	004

The sun was just starting to set over the horizon, draping the world in soft hues of orange and pink. Outside _Haven_ , people milled about, desperate to get home before the downpour that would certainly come earlier in the evening arrived. Bright yellow taxis were parked in a row alongside the road, their owners shouting at passerbys ‘ _where do you wanna go ma’am I’ll take you there?’_ one owner would shout at a woman while the other crooned ‘ _I’ll have you where you wanna go faster than you can blink_ ’.

Inside _Haven_ , the trendy new coffee shop recently opened in one of the busier parts of Manhattan, Hoseok sat, idly drinking his iced Americano and flipping through a stack of papers on the table in front of him. He looked around the small shop; at the black leather couches and gleaming monochrome tables. A black pendant shade hung up on the ceiling, casting a soft orange glow in the shop. Fur rugs were placed under each table and if Hoseok wasn’t too old for it, he’d have certainly took off his shoes and played with the soft fabric. He glanced over at the back of the store where the confectioneries alongside the coffee and other delicacies were placed and he wondered if he could quickly get a brownie and mocha before Kihyun arrived.

He smiled at the thought; of Kihyun hurrying inside the shop with his black hair dishevelled and fingers gripping tightly on to his backpack. Kihyun with his beautiful brown eyes that Hoseok could never get enough of staring into and Kihyun with his high cheekbones and sharp jawline and perfectly curved lips and nose and damn it Kihyun was running so late.

Hoseok brought out his phone, checking the time again before sending a quick text to Kihyun.

 

**Seokkie**

_did you oversleep again where are you_

He kept his eyes glued to the phone as he waited for Kihyun’s answer.

**gorgeous**

_again???_

_It was ONE time_

_I’m just across the street I’ll be there in a sec._

He glanced outside again and smiled as he spotted a familiar figure crossing the street. Kihyun always looked adorable, especially in winter, bundled up in an oversized coat and Hoseok’s pink scarf he’d taken and never returned. He rushed into _Haven_ , making a beeline straight for Hoseok and flopping on to his seat dramatically. Hoseok watched amused as he took off his coat, revealing the soft pink jumper Hoseok had thought he’d lost underneath.

“Baby please just kill me now.”

Hoseok smiled, leaning over and grabbing his cold hands, rubbing his knuckles soothingly.

“Nice to see you too.”

“I’m tired, Hoseok! Tired! I didn’t sleep last night making sure that stupid article would be perfect, I proofread it like 10 times. And I get into work for that fucker to tell me he’s not gonna run it after all. So I spent 3 weeks researching for nothing.” Kihyun answered, bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

“Did he say why? Or did he at least read it? I read the rough draft you sent over and it was amazing.”

“Of course it was amazing, _I_ wrote it. My talents are literally wasted in that company I don’t understand why I’m still just a junior writer when I clearly have the talents to be higher.”

“You could always come work for my company.”

“No offence, but your mother owns that company, she’s psychotic and she hates me. I’d take working for that bastard Minhyuk over her any day.”

“She doesn’t _hate_ you gorgeous, you guys just have different personalities.”

“She called me a gold digger and tried to pay me into leaving you. She literally called me a leech.”

“Five years ago.”

“Last week she called and asked if you’ve finally come into your senses and dropped ‘that gold digging man.’”

“She was joking.”

“She tried to set you up with another man right in front of me.” Kihyun deadpanned.

“ _Gorgeous_ …” Hoseok whined.

“Seokkie.” Kihyun mimicked.

“Look, I love you and I love her and I need both of you to get along. Okay yeah she hates you but you don’t make it easier for her to like you.”

“What have I done? I’ve been nothing but nice to her!”

“You called her a ‘pretentious bougie bitch.’”

“ _After_ she called me a gold digger! I still don’t know how she managed to enter the room and listen to everything I said without me realising. Only a witch could do that.”

“Gorgeous you just called my mother a witch.”

Kihyun sighed, leaning back in his chair and eyeing Hoseok with a small, apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. It’s just been a long day and- look, she hates me. I doubt she’d ever like me and that’s okay. We can continue like we’ve always done. She ignores me, I ignore her.”

“That can’t work anymore.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, leaning back, “No? Why not?”

Why not? The reason was currently inside a red velvet box, tucked safely in Hoseok’s pocket. In a week, he’d do it in a week from now, get down on one knee in front of the fountain Kihyun liked so much and propose. But first, he had to get his mother and Kihyun to come to a common ground.

“Because, it just can’t. Do you even realise how frustrating it is for me knowing the two most important people in my life hate each other? If you guys would just _talk_ maybe you’d realise you have something in common.”

“But—”

“If not for anything else, do it for me.”

Kihyun sighed, grabbing Hoseok’s americano and drinking it in one gulp.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Okay so she wants me to come over to hers for dinner tonight. I thought you could come with me, you know? Talk to her, air out your differences. It’s been _five_ years.”

“I thought she gave instructions to her security not to let me in her house?”

Hoseok laughed, “I still can’t believe she did that.”

“You sure you want me there tonight?”

“You guys are gonna get along, I promise.” Hoseok replied, sending Kihyun an encouraging smile.

“You and I both know you just lied through your teeth.” Kihyun answered with a shrug.

*******

“I’m sorry but remind me again Hoseok. Who invited _him_?”

Hoseok sighed, tightening his hold on Kihyun’s hand. He could see Kihyun visibly irritated next to him and he squeezed his hand reassuringly. His mother stood at the door, makeup on her small, round face flawless as always and hair pulled back into a small ponytail. The smile she sent towards Kihyun was icy and cold, eyes glancing down at their entwined fingers.

“Nice to see you too Mrs Lee.”

Ignoring Kihyun, she turned to Hoseok, eyebrows raised in question.

“I just thought, since it’s been a while you two have seen each other, I should bring him along tonight. You know? To catch up.”

“But I don’t want to speak to him?”

“I’m not exactly dying to speak to you either.” Kihyun muttered.

“ _Mother_.” Hoseok said, fixing her with a glare. She sighed, stepping back from the door and going inside.

“You promised to try, for _me_.” Hoseok reminded Kihyun.

“I didn’t promise.” Kihyun answered. He sighed, looking at Hoseok’s downcast expression. “But, because it’s for you I’ll do more than try. Okay?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kihyun reached up, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Hoseok’s lips before stepping back.

“Now, let’s go inside the lion’s den.”

“ _Kihyun_.”

“Okay! Trying, starting now.”

*******

“So…”

Hoseok glanced between his mother and Kihyun, watching as they both glared at each other from their opposite seats at the table. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and Hoseok wondered how he was supposed to deal with the tension.

“So, um. Mum, did I tell you Kihyun got a job with _The Daily_?”

“That trashy newspaper with that annoying loud mouth editor Lee Minhyuk? I bet he fits right in.”

Hoseok heard Kihyun sigh. He could see Kihyun’s arms moving and he knew Kihyun was probably pinching himself under the table in an effort to keep his mouth shut.

“Mum, it’s not trashy. They won a Pulitzer.”

“Oh? That old thing _my_ company’s been winning for the past 3 years in a row? Cute.”

Hoseok leaned back, glancing at Kihyun for help.

“So, Mrs Lee. Hoseok told me you’re trying to develop a branch in Australia? How’s that going?” Kihyun asked, smile directed towards Hoseok’s mother completely fake. At least he was trying.

“Hoseok, you’re telling strangers our family secrets now?”

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“Are you sure you’re the only one in his life?”

“What are you insinuating?” Kihyun spoke, voice low and deep in his throat.

“Mum—”

“I’m sure you’re bright enough to know exactly what I’m insinuating.”

“What is your problem with me?” Kihyun asked, voice rising a bit.

“Pardon?”

“I said, _what_ is your problem with me? Since we’ve met, since Hoseok introduced me you’ve decided you hated me. Five years later and your prejudice still stands. What exactly did I do to you?”

“You break up with your boyfriend and get together with my son 2 days later. What am I meant to think of you?”

“Mum—”

“Got everything you wanted from the other guy, did you? So it’s my son’s turn?”

“Hoseok, meet me in the car.” Kihyun said, rising up and leaving the room without another word.

Hoseok waited, heard the front door slam before he turned to his mother.

“Happy?”

“Yes, actually. And if he had any inch of self-respect he’d leave you alone.”

“I was the reason he broke up with his boyfriend. Me. Because I came into his life and he liked me, and I liked him, and he didn’t want to live a lie. He couldn’t do that to neither me or his boyfriend. So, he broke up with him.”

“Seok—”

“As for money, you calling him a gold digger. We’ve been together for 5 years now and in all those years not _once_ has he ever asked me for money. I offered to let him move in to my apartment to help him with his bills and he said no, said he couldn’t just freeload on me and you’re talking about self respect?”

“I’m looking out for you.”

“You didn’t even give him a chance, mum. If not for anything else, you could have tried to get to know him, for me.”

“I—”

“I’m marrying him. I’m proposing to him. And you can choose to be in our lives or out of it. But I’m done, I’m seriously done.”

Hoseok stood up, ignoring the hurt written across his mother’s face and left the room.

*******

“I’m sorry.”

Hoseok briefly turned to Kihyun before looking back at the road, fingers gripping the steering tight.

“For what?”

“I promised to try and I walked out on her.”

“Gorgeous,” Hoseok said, smiling a bit for the first time that night, “I don’t blame you for that. How can I? I should be the one saying sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I did, I allowed it to happen. I let my mum treat you like that for so long.”

“Hey, she’s your mum. And you were and still are in the middle of us both. I also didn’t make it easy, I don’t know. I should have tried from the beginning. Tried harder to make her like me, make her see that I love you and always will. Calling her a pretentious bougie bitch didn’t help.”

Hoseok scoffed, pulling into a stop at the side of the road and turning to Kihyun.

He looked at Kihyun, at his bright eyes shining from the lights of the cars passing by them. At his neat, slightly crumpled white shirt and Hoseok’s pink scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. At his hair, messy as always, mouth pulled into a frown as he waited for Hoseok to speak.

“Marry me.” Hoseok said, words tumbling out of his mouth in a hurry before he could stop them. He couldn’t wait anymore, couldn’t wait for next week and for the fountain Kihyun liked so much, he had to ask Kihyun _now_. Made sure Kihyun knew he loved him.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out the velvet box with the ruby ring inside and opened it for Kihyun.

“What?”

“I wanted to do it in a big way, in front of that fountain you love with the lights in the background. But, I love you so much, Kihyun, I love you. And I can’t, I can’t wait. Marry me.”

Kihyun paused for a while, biting his lip before he looked up with tear filled eyes.

“Fuck, we’re by the side of the road and I’m pretty sure I can smell horse shit and this is still the most romantic proposal ever I fucking love you.”

“You still haven’t answered—”

“Yes, of course it’s a yes.” Kihyun said, hurriedly grabbing the ring and putting it on.

“Your mother’s gonna be pissed.” Kihyun stated.

“Are you gonna sit there talking about my mother or are you gonna come over here and kiss me?”

Kihyun smiled, moving until he was as close to Hoseok as possible before pulling him closer, fingers caressing Hoseok’s hair as they kissed.

“I’m so happy.” Kihyun said as he pulled away.

“Happy enough to cook for me tonight? I didn’t eat anything at mum’s and I’m seriously starving.”

“Baby you could ask me to do anything for you right now and I’d do it. Let’s stop by the supermarket.”

Hoseok pulled away from the kerb, one hand resting on Kihyun’s thigh.

“I’m just glad you said yes. I honestly wanted to do it in a grand way.”

“You could have chucked the ring at my forehead and I’d still have said yes.”

“That desperate to be mine?”

“I’m already yours, but yeah. I am that desperate to be called your _husband_.”

“So am I.”

“But your mum—”

“Let’s not talk about her right now. Get my phone for me? That’s probably Jooheon calling about tomorrow night.”

“Not Jooheon. Your mum.”

“Voicemail. I don’t wanna talk to her right now.”

“But—”

“Ki, just do it please.”

“Fine. But we’re gonna listen to the voicemail right after.”

Silence filled the car as they waited for her to hang up, before Kihyun immediately unlocked Hoseok’s phone, navigating to his voicemail.

“Hey, I suppose you’re too angry to talk to your mum,” a sigh, “I understand. Just, call me back when you can or want to. And when you see Kihyun, let him know— _ask_ him if he wouldn’t mind attending dinner with me when he’s free. We have a lot to talk about. I’ll hopefully speak to you later. Bye Seok, I love you.”

“She called me _Kihyun_.” Kihyun said after the voicemail ended, excitedly turning to Hoseok.

“Okay, and?”

“For the past 5 years she’s been calling me a variation of him, he and I’m sure she once called me ‘it’. Never my name.”

“I’m honestly surprised you’ve stuck with me for so long despite everything.”

“Because I love you, and nothing can make me leave you.”

Hoseok grinned, “I love you too. So, you gonna go? To the dinner with her?”

“I have a choice?”

“Of course. Normally I’d beg you to, but after tonight. If you don’t want to I couldn’t blame you. There’s only so much humiliation I’d allow you to take from my mother.”

“I’m gonna go. I’m gonna go because I know it’s what you want.”

“You really don’t—”

“Nah, I do. It seems she’s gonna try for you, so I’m gonna try too, for you. We’re gonna get married and I’d hate for her to not show up.”

“Thank you. I know it’s not gonna be easy.”

“Probably not. But at least we both have something in common already we can find a middle ground on.”

Hoseok scoffed, “Unlikely. What could you and her possibly have in common?”

“We both love you.”

Hoseok laughed, the loud noise Kihyun loved so much filling up the car and filling Kihyun up with joy. “And yet supposedly, _I’m_ the cheesy one.”

“Well you’re not getting this ring back, so I guess you’re living with me and my cheesiness for the rest of your life.”

“And I can’t wait for every single second of the rest of our lives together. Cheese and all.” Hoseok replied.

He paused, smiled triumphantly and briefly turned to Kihyun, “And _that_ , gorgeous, is how to be cheesy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to stop writing at 3am running on nothing but adrenaline and coffee.  
> but anyway i just wanted to write something short and fluffy full of hoseok and kihyun calling each other pet names // comments always appreciated~
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
